


Enough Is Enough

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Loyalty
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Mention of past abuse and violence  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.

Starscream was loyal. Very loyal, point of fact, to those who were worthy of such devotion from him. It was hardly his fault that no one was anymore.

Oh sure, once upon a time, Starscream had believed certain mechs to be worthy. A few here or there. Skyfire, but then he was lost- then lost again. His trine, but then they proved they weren't as loyal in return, just as Skyfire had.

And of course, Starscream thought with a viperous glare at the mech in question, Megatron. His largest, most humiliating, most personally damaging mistake. And the mech had the utter bearings to stand over Starscream, bellow in his face about loyalty. Liar. Manipulator. Nothing Starscream couldn't be accused accurately of himself, but he never struck first.

"What do you have to say for yourself this time?!" Megatron shouted.

Starscream thought perhaps he was even more angry than usual. The Seeker had learned that fighting back, arguing back, not showing remorse -generally feigned- quickly enough led to violence. But something in him refused to back down. He stared unflinchingly back up at Megatron, wings high but wide, not tucked back out of the way.

"You betrayed me first."

The words were soft, and in the ringing silence of the loading bay -where other Decepticons huddled back out of the way yet refused to leave and thus miss the enjoyable show of Megatron feeding Starscream his fists- they were heard loud and clear all the same.

Megatron blinked, his head jerking back just a fraction.

Starscream saw his mouth begin to open and shook his head. No. He wasn't finished. " _You_ ," he repeated, voice deadly soft and dipping into a slightly lower register, "betrayed me first. You use your charisma and charm, your way with words, and everything you say is the truth, but not to you, _Lord_ Megatron. You don't listen. You dismiss everything I say because it comes from me. You're obsessed. And instead of leading us to that long ago promised victory, where we would finally enjoy freedom, peace, and autonomy to choose our own way in life, you throw us as bait in front of the Autobots so you can draw Prime into another grappling match.

"I am done with this charade. And I am done with you," Starscream stated, only realizing what it was he was actually doing as he heard the words himself. "And I'm taking anyone who wants to leave with me. There are dozens of countries on this planet who would fall over themselves to host us. Where we won't need to wallow here in this rust, with no view of the sky, starving until you've licked your wounds long enough to decide flashing your aft at Prime is a good idea again."

And... there was nothing else to say. Starscream stepped back and turned toward the lift. He had no idea where he was going, and while he was sure he was going alone, he was _going_. He was leaving Megatron, and not coming back. Starscream could deal with Prime on his own terms, and frag the glitch if he refused to trust. In fact, he would swing by the Autobots first so Megatron couldn't spin this as easily with a completely ignorant Prime.

"You swore an oath, traitor!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream stepped into the lift, rather shocked he'd reached it without being grabbed for the standard beating, and faced Megatron. "I swore that oath to a mech I believed valued my life- the lives of others. Condemn me all you want, but you're not that mech anymore, if you ever were and it wasn't all just an act. I am done with this insanity. Goodbye."

And if Starscream jabbed the button a little quickly and stepped back from the closing door as a lance of fear stabbed his spark, he forgave himself. Megatron suddenly unfreezing and stomping toward him was still an intimidating sight, and Starscream had too much experience with those fists to blame himself. Luck or Primus was with Starscream however, and the lift took him to freedom. It wasn't over, and he wasn't at all sure he could maintain this determination and clarity, but he was free for now, and that would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> What to know more about what I'm up to? Click [here](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for my DW!


End file.
